


Malédiction

by ectocosme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Attempt at Humor, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, more silliness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: "Okay, les gars pas de panique !"Evidemment cela paniqua les membres de la Meute, surtout quand ils apprirent que Stiles avait été maudit par une sorcière et que seul un 'vrai baiser d'amour' le sauverai. fic pas très sérieuse mais mignonne.(cross-posted on ff.net)





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, les gars pas de panique !" s'exclama Stiles en déboulant dans l'appartement de Derek.

Les membres de la Meute affalés sur le canapé, ou aux alentours, se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'humain essoufflé.

"Stiles," soupira Lydia.

"Quand tu dis ça c'est qui y a forcément un problème," commenta Liam à la suite.

"Que tu as possiblement crée," finit Lydia.

Stiles ayant repris un peu son souffle mis une main sur son cœur et fit une moue mécontente, "Je suis vexé par vos propos, bande d'infâmes, abominables, terribles amis !"

"Et pourquoi ont doit pas paniquer ?" demanda Scott avec un froncement de sourcils, il commençait déjà à s'inquiéter pour son frère de cœur.

"J'ai peut-être croisé une sorcière à Beacon Hills et j'ai peut-être été maudit," annonça Stiles.

Les visages des membres de la Meute devinrent aussitôt graves ou paniqués. Scott se releva à demi en demandant plus de précision mais cela fut noyé dans les autres commentaires et exclamation d'inquiétudes des autres membres.

Stiles soupira et fit un signe des mains, "Temps mort, temps mort tout le monde ! On se calme !"

Les adolescents se calmèrent légèrement et se repositionnèrent dans le canapé, installé par leurs propres moyens et sans accord du propriétaire disparu.

"Donc je suis maudit mais la bonne nouvelle est que je sais comment résoudre ça !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Malia.

"Yep !"

"C'est quand même cool," commenta Mason dans sa barbe. Sauf que tous les créatures surnaturelles l'entendirent et lui jetèrent un regard noir.

"Alors ?" demanda Scott en se penchant par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour fixer Stiles. "Comment on fait ?"

Stiles sourit et se pencha vers son ami avant de faire un cul de poule avec la bouche, "J'ai besoin d'un baiser d'amour !"

Scott fixa son ami. Il grogna et se remit dans le bon sens du canapé, "Sérieux, Stiles je m'inquiétais. Arrête avec tes blagues."

"Juste par ce qu'il ne s'est rien passé pendant des semaines," soupira Kira. "Il est pire qu'un gosse sans jouet."

"Hey !" s'exclama Stiles. "Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai été maudit et la fille a dit que seul un 'vrai baiser d'amour m'aiderai !'. Scott est mon meilleur ami, évidement qu'il m'aime ! Allez, embrasse-moi !"

Plusieurs membres grognèrent pour montrer qu'ils l'avaient entendu, mais qu'ils l'ignoraient.

"C'est quand même intéressant," dit Lydia. "C'est vrai que des amis s'aiment. Mais j'imagine que ton hypothétique sorcière pensait à un baiser d'amour romantique."

"La sorcière a jamais précisé la nature de l'amour," renifla Stiles. "Platonique, romantique, excentrique ou tout autre -ique ! Donc si y a pas de précision dans son sort, tous est possible, non ?"

Lydia semblait réfléchir, perdue dans ses pensées, "Au fait quelle malédiction elle t'a jetée ?"

"Enfin quelqu'un de sensé !" s'écria Stiles. "Elle était verte parce que j'ai gagné une Gym qu'elle voulait. Alors je ne pourrais plus en gagner aucunes et ne pourrais attraper que des pokémons que j'ai _déjà_ tant que la malédiction fait effet !"

"Oh mon dieu," grogna Malia. "C'est tout ?"

Les restes de la Meute grognèrent de concert avant de changer de conversation sur quel film ils allaient regarder ce soir-là. Et quel repas à emporter ils allaient commander. Aucun ne prêta attention aux gémissements de Stiles.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Liam, "T'es aussi mon ami, embrasse-moi !"

Liam ricana, "Non merci."

"Mason !" s'exclama Stiles.

"Ne t'approche pas de lui," répondit Brett avec un regard menaçant.

Stiles fit le tour de ses amis avant d'abandonner pour la soirée. Il resta couché face contre le sol en gémissant que personnes ne l'aimait. Et qu'ils étaient tous des traîtres.

* * *

 

La Meute faisait face à leur plus grande menace depuis … toujours. Et c'était survivre aux complaintes de Stiles. Cela faisait une semaine et beaucoup était sur le point de craquer.

Enfin … Malia avait craqué mais Lydia l'avait empêché de faire une erreur. Qui savait ce qui aller se passer pour Stiles si quelqu'un l'embrassait mais que ce n'était pas un 'baiser d'amour' ? Parce que oui, la réflexion de Stiles sur l'amour platonique, romantique et autres trucs en -ique avait mis Lydia sur une recherche à propos de malédiction.

Et personne ne devait toucher Stiles tant qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié qu'un second effet n'allait pas s'activer.

Stiles en mourrait. Pas littéralement. Mais une semaine sans pouvoir jouer.

Le reste de la Meute avait bien essayer de trouver la sorcière sans grand résultats, elle avait été juste de passage visiblement. Et Stiles n'était pas le plus physionomiste d'entre eux donc la seule description qu'ils avaient était de quelqu'un de taille moyenne, avec un visage commun et des vêtements passe partout.

Stiles était en train de mourir d'ennui. Et il emportait la Meute dans sa descente en enfer.

Scott, assit sur le canapé importé chez Derek sans son assentiment, avec les autres membres de la Meute se demandait si la malédiction n'avait pas été lancé pour que l'un d'eux finisse par tuer Stiles pour le faire taire. La majorité trouvait cette idée très juste.

La porte coulissante de l'appart' s'ouvrit et ils se tournèrent tous vers le loup-garou disparu depuis des lustres.

"Derek !" s'écria Stiles en se relevant de son imitation d'une crêpe sur le second canapé, volé dans la rue et importé dans l'appartement.

L'homme fixa le brun et un sourire en coin désolé prit place sur ses traits, "Désolé, Stiles je-"

"Embrasse-moi !"

Le cri résonna dans la pièce et avant que quelqu'un puisse arrêter Stiles celui-ci avait bondit sur ses pieds et se tenait devant un Sour Wolf très surpris.

"Non !" s'écria la Meute d'une même voix.

Stiles agrippa sa veste en cuir et cogna durement ses lèvres contre celles du loup. Celui-ci mis un temps avant de réagir. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Stiles et le serra contre lui, approfondissant le baiser au passage. Une des mains de Stiles se perdit dans les cheveux cours du loup qui soupira dans le baiser.

Scott se racla la gorge et les deux idiots se séparèrent comme s'ils avaient été électrocutés.

Stiles regarda Derek qui le regarda en retour. Puis le jeune homme sautilla sur place, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je suis liiibre !" s'exclama-t-il en quittant l'appartement, laissant Derek en plan.

"Stiles !" Derek gueula. "Revient ici !"

"Non !" s'exclama encore une fois la Meute à l'unisson, surprenant Derek.

"Laisse-le partir, laisse-nous un peu de calme," implora Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok," commença Scott quand tous les membres de la Meute furent réunis dans son salon, minus Derek.

L'agencement était différent d'au loft ou ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller depuis des mois. C'était presque inconfortable de se retrouver autour de la petite table basse avec des gâteaux préparés par Melissa avant de partir.

"Derek à un soucis," dit Scott.

"Après Stiles, voilà Derek," maugréât Malia assise à même le sol.

"C'est quoi au juste le souci ?" demanda Stiles. "Nan, parce que je l'ai pas vu des masses cette semaine le Sourwolf."

Tous les yeux de la Meute se tournèrent vers lui dans un bel ensemble, avec un air blasé.

"Ok, ça me met vachement à l'aise vous savez. C'est presque la même sensation qu'en Maternelle quand je suis revenu en classe après la sieste est que tout le monde m'a fixé," annonça l'adolescent. "En fais j'avais dormi dans un drôle de recoin et ils me cherchaient tous."

Stiles ricana à ce souvenir alors que les membres de la Meute soupiraient.

"Il n'arrête pas de marmonner à ton propos," dit Scott à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

"Ouais, je sais, ça change pas d'avant."

D'autres regards furent échangés derrière Stiles. Bon s'il avait fait attention il l'aurait vu mais celle-ci était sélective, très sélective. Une conversation en regard s'ensuivit, Scott fit signe deux fois vers Stiles à Lydia pour la faire parler, espérant qu'elle puisse expliquer. Elle se renfrogna et posa une main sur son torse pour demander pourquoi elle. Et Scott haussa les épaules en bougeant la tête dans un 'c'est évidant pourtant, non ?' avant de soupirer.

"Il grommèle sans arrêt à propos de baiser et demande où tu es."

"M'étonne pas," commenta Stiles. "C'est bien son genre. Exactement la même chose qu'au Mexique."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Lydia en levant le nez de son propre téléphone.

"Il a juste prit peur à cause d'un baiser !"

"Ouais mais avoue que tu étais flippant," commenta Malia avec une brusque honnêteté.

"Nan, je parle pas de celui-là" dit Stiles en roulant des yeux.

"Comment ça 'pas celui-là' ?" interrogea Lydia en fixant Stiles avec surprise.

"Pendant qu'il sortait avec Moren j'en ai eu assez de lancer des signaux dans le vide alors je l'ai embrassé en espérant être clair," dit Stiles. " Et il a eu tellement les chocottes qu'il a disparu pendant des mois !"

"Quoi ?" dit Scott.

"Quoi quoi ?" répéta Stiles.

Scott resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités devant lui. Stiles se figea, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Oh … Scott, imagine que je t'ai dit que j'étais intéressé par Derek il y a … uh-" Stiles agita sa main dans l'air. "-des mois ?"

* * *

 

Ce soir-là fut la première réunion de Meute de retour au loft. Et avec Derek. Celui-ci avait élu domicile sur le canapé vert fané que Stiles préférait et restait assit les bras croisé en fixant les étudiants.

"Stiles vient ?" demanda Derek.

La Meute fit un nouvel échange de regards entendu que Derek coupa d'un grognement puis exigea une réponse.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur un Stiles tout sourire, "J'ai fait éclore un œuf, un Goupix en est sorti, j'ai fait évoluer mon Evoli en Pyrali et j'ai repris la Gym que cette foutue sorcière m'avait repiqué !"

"Yeah !" émirent en cœur le groupe d'adolescents, d'un ton toutefois morne.

En croisant Stiles tous les jours au lycée ils avaient vite compris qu'il fallait mieux abonder dans son sens. Même si la plupart jouaient aussi à Pokémon Go aucun n'avaient la passion féroce de Stiles. Même si Lydia devait avouer que marcher autant lui faisait des chevilles d'enfer.

"Hey, hey ! Tu boudes SourWolf ?" demanda Stiles en se penchant vers Derek, les mains plantés sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Derek lui lança un regard noir sans prendre la peine de parler.

"Okay," dit lentement Stiles. "C'est à ce moment-là que je démontre ma grande connaissance du Derek Hale et que je traduis son non-verbalisme en quelque chose de compréhensible ?"

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes. La Meute les fixa avec expectation, retenant leurs souffles. Stiles plissa les yeux, émettant un 'hum' continu de réflexion, pencha la tête sur le côté, fit un 'hum-hum' avant de reprendre son 'hum' continu, se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à avoir son visage à une dizaine centimètres du loup. Derek soupira lourdement en fermant un instant les yeux.

"Okay j'avoue je t'ai un peu utilisé pour briser la malédiction-" s'exclama Stiles.

Une de ses mains glissa du bord du canapé et il se retrouva face dans la cuisse de Derek. Il gémit de douleur, son pauvre nez écrasé et roula sur le dos pour fixer Derek, sa tête toujours sur sa cuisse. Celui-ci avait décroisé les bras et Stiles, le connaissant, vit une once de compassion pour sa douleur. Et aussi de l'attente.

"-mais j'ai plein d'autre raison pour continuer à t'embrasser !"

Stiles tira sur le t-shirt noir pour faire venir le visage de Derek à sa hauteur et l'embrassa.

"Du genre-," continua Stiles avant d'entamer un autre baiser plus langoureux. "-te dire que tu m'as manqué."

La Meute fixa avec choc les deux se bécoter alors que Stiles listait toute une série de raison pour embrasser Derek qui finit par un :

"P'tête que j'aime juste ça."

Derek esquissa même un sourire avant d'entamer le prochain baiser, relevant Stiles pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de se plier en quatre pour embrasser l'hyperactif.

"Oh mon dieu prenez une chambre !" s'écria Scott en sortant de son choc.

"C'est mon appartement, je peux vous éjecter de là quand je veux," rétorqua Derek.

"J'ai pas envie de voir mon frère faire ce genre de choses !" s'exclama Scott.

Stiles allait pour répondre mais Derek le prit de vitesse.

"Tu serais plus crédible si ta main n'était pas sous la jupe de Kira."

Stiles haussa un sourcil pour dire 'tu vois ce que ça me fait ?' alors que la jeune fille rougissait et que Scott toussotait pour cacher son embarras.

Stiles rigola puis jeta un regard à son portable, "Un Osselait pas loin !"

Il tenta de se relever mais Derek le bloqua d'une main sur le torse, "Tu ne vas pas me glisser entre les pattes."

"Humpf," grommela Stiles en se repositionnant. "Au fait, tu joues à Pokémon Go, Derek ?"


End file.
